


get all the sighs and the moans just right

by defsoulswife (codytoads)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Oppa Kink, Vaginal Sex, Yugyeom's a bit of a brat, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codytoads/pseuds/defsoulswife
Summary: you make a face at him, hating it whenever yugyeom called you “noona”. it might’ve been a term of respect, but it just made you feel too old for him. truthfully, you were only a year older than him and you didn’t like to be reminded about it; you weren’t usually attracted to guys younger than you, but yugyeom had been a sweetheart since the moment you met him. you were aware of the fact that he had a crush on you when he first met you, but you didn’t expect to grow the same kinds of feelings for him. now, a year into your relationship, yugyeom had become arguably the best boyfriend you ever had.your only pet peeve is that he’s so dead set on always calling you noona.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha wow what came over me.  
> title from: a little less sixteen candles, a little more "touch me" by fall out boy

"You’re so affectionate today,” you mumble at the broad chest blocking your vision. Above you, Yugyeom chuckles and tightens his arms around your waist, pulling you in closer. He had been like this for the past few days; lingering touches and constant kissing even when the other members were in the room. Your boyfriend doesn’t usually act like this and it’s not like you two were away from each other a lot, your apartment being fairly close to the dorms, so you wondered if there was something he wasn’t telling you.

Yugyeom pushed you away slightly and you thought he was going to finally say something to you, but instead he leaned down and placed soft kisses to your lips. You rolled your eyes, but gave in anyway, making a mental note to talk him later.

Some of the members came out of the practice room, earning you guys a few wolf whistles from them when they noticed you. Normally, Yugyeom would pull away as soon as one of them spotted you, a blush quickly spreading across his face. Instead, he just kept kissing you; completely unfazed by Bambam shouting “Get some, maknae!” as he passed by.

It wasn’t until Jaebum huffed out an annoyed breath that Yugyeom finally let go of you. “Aish, this isn’t the place for that.” The leader looks at you and notices your face turning red. “Y/N, you know better than that”

“Sorry, Jaebum-ssi.” You apologize half-heartedly, hearing Jackson and Youngjae snickering behind you. Jaebum’s face softens; he doesn’t like scolding you but he was right, you should’ve pushed Yugyeom away. He mutters something about being more careful next time before leaving, doing his best to drag the other members with him to leave you and your boyfriend alone once again.

Yugyeom leans in to give you another quick peck, but you push him away as best as you can. “What’s up with you? You’re not usually this forward.”

“I can’t kiss my girlfriend?” he asks, arms finding their way around your waist again.

“That’s not what I meant.” You groan, feeling his thumb make small circles on your skin. You _should_ stop him since he’s still technically at work, but you secretly enjoy all the attention you’re getting. “You’re usually not this handsy unless something’s up. Anything you wanna tell me?”

Yugyeom’s hands drop to play with the hem of your shirt, which is probably one of his that he doesn’t remember letting you borrow since you tend to just take them without asking, and doesn’t meet your gaze. You figure he’s not going to answer you at this moment, so you drop the subject and give him a small kiss on the cheek which immediately perks him up.

“Do you think you could come by the dorms tonight?” Yugyeom looks at you, hoping you’ll say yes, but you take a minute to think it over; you slept over the dorms nearly every night this week. If you spend any more time there, your poor roommate might have to give your room away to someone else.

“I don’t know, babe. I don’t think I should be enabling this kind of behavior.” You tease. “You got me in trouble with Jaebum.”

The taller boy lets out a whine, “He’ll get over it. Come on, noona, please?”

You make a face at him, hating it whenever Yugyeom called you “noona”. It might’ve been a term of respect, but it just made you feel too old for him. Truthfully, you were only a year older than him and you didn’t like to be reminded about it; you weren’t usually attracted to guys younger than you, but Yugyeom had been a sweetheart since the moment you met him. You were aware of the fact that he had a crush on you when he first met you, but you didn’t expect to grow the same kinds of feelings for him. Now, a year into your relationship, Yugyeom had become arguably the best boyfriend you ever had.

Your only pet peeve is that he’s so dead set on always calling you noona.

At first, you figured it was because he was super polite. But then you realized that he only did it because it bugged you so much. You managed to get Bambam and Youngjae not to do it (Bambam didn’t really care, but getting Youngjae to agree took some prodding) but Yugyeom just liked to get under your skin.

“You can survive a night without me, Yugy,” You say stepping out of his embrace. “Besides, I’ve got work to finish and you’ve been distracting me lately.”

Yugyeom let out a defeated sigh. “Fine. You’re staying over the night after, though.”

“I’ll think about it.” You let out a laugh when he makes another exaggerated whine. “Now go with the other boys before Jaebum actually kills you.” Yugyeom snorts and sneaks another peck before finally stepping away from your personal space.

“I love you.”

“Love you more, noona.”

 

 

A few days later, you’re in the dorms watching TV with Jackson. Yugyeom was staying late to practice some routine he’d been working on for past couple of weeks. You decided to take a mini-break from the younger and get caught up on your schoolwork; you weren’t completely kidding when you said he had been a bit of a distraction. Not to mention your roommate was ecstatic to have her friend back. It only took a day or two to get yourself back on track and now you couldn’t wait to be back in your boyfriend’s arms.

“I’m glad you’re back, Y/N,” Jackson says as the two of you are watching some movie whose title you can’t really remember right now.

“Please, I was only gone a few days. You guys always make it seem like I’m gonna leave forever.”

Jackson gives you a cute smile. “No, I’m serious. Yugyeom gets all pouty when you’re not here. You’re single-handedly keeping this group together.” The two of you start laughing and turn your attention back to the movie, but you start thinking of what Jackson had said.

Something’s got to be bothering Yugyeom, but he won’t open up to you about it. It’s very unlike him and you hope it’s nothing too serious, but if it weren’t why would he not tell you?

By the time Yugyeom comes home, the movie had long since finished and you and Jackson got bored and rummaged the fridge for some snacks. As soon as you hear the door open, you stop what you’re doing and greet your boyfriend with a hug.

“Baby!” you cheer, standing on your tiptoes to give Yugyeom a kiss. He’s still a little sweaty from practice, but you don’t really care all that much. “I missed you.”

Yugyeom grins and brings you closer to him, “Missed you more, noona.” You roll your eyes and go to smack him on the arm but he tightens his hold on you, laughing at your reaction. “Relax, baby, I’m joking.”

Jackson clears his throat, making the two of you turn your heads and remember that you weren’t by yourselves in the room. “I’ll just leave you, two crazy kids, alone.” The elder says staring at the embrace you and Yugyeom were in. “Just don’t do anything to our maknae, Y/N. You don’t wanna ruin his innocence.” You scoffed at Jackson’s words as he left the room. The recurring joke surrounding your relationship with Yugyeom was that you’re corrupting him. There’s some validity to it since you were his first, but in between the sheets, there was nothing innocent about that boy.

Yugyeom drags you over to the couch and pulls you into his lap. You run your fingers through his dark hair, gently tugging on the strands as he hums. “I liked your hair better when it was red.” You pout, scratching his scalp lightly.

“I’ll be sure to send your suggestion to stylist noona. You’re sleeping over tonight, right?” He asks, leaning into your touch. You nod your head and he smiles. “Good, you’re much better at cuddling than Bambam.”

The two of you sit in comfortable silence, watching some cheesy romance drama on TV. You like spending this alone time with him, finding it hard to come by with six other rowdy boys at the dorms, but you can’t shake that there’s something Yugyeom is hiding from you.

When you first started dating, Yugyeom’s insecurity had been a bit of a problem; you were his first long-term relationship and he was always afraid he couldn’t measure up to your past boyfriends. No matter how many times you assured him that he didn’t need to feel that way, he always felt the need to be the most important man in your life. It was a bit tiring to deal with sometimes but you knew he always meant well.

Later that night, the two of you were in Yugyeom’s bed; the younger had taken a quick shower, getting rid of all the grime from practicing. The both of you were spooning, you obviously being the little spoon, and Yugyeom kept giving you small kisses on your neck and shoulder as you tried your best to stifle the sounds you were making.

“Yugy, nooo. Bambam’s literally on the other side of the room.” You whine, not really wanting to shove him away, but you’d absolutely die if Bambam knew what you two were doing.

Yugyeom nips at the skin of your neck a few times before finally pulling away. “Maybe next time we can stay at your place.” You feel your cheeks blush, knowing that staying over at your place always meant having sex. “Good night, noona.”

The smile on your face quickly drops and you jerk your elbow, causing the younger to let out a pained groan. “Just for that, I’ll make sure Joohyun changes the locks so you can’t come. Stop calling me that.”

“But you _are_ my noona.” Yugyeom holds you closer to stop you from hitting him again. “Why does it bother you so much?”

At this point, you’re glad he can’t see your face. You let out a breath and absent-mindedly play his hands. “We’re only a year apart and when you call me that i-it just makes me feel so much older is all.”

You hear a soft chuckle from behind and suddenly Yugyeom’s hot breath is in your ear. “What if you started calling me oppa?”

“What?”

“You never call me oppa. I mean, I know that I’m younger than you, but I just want to hear it once in a while.” He whispers, not wanting to wake up Bambam. “It’ll make me feel more protective over you.”

You turn over in bed so you can face him because you still can’t really understand why he’s asking this from you. Is that why he’s been so weird lately? For the past couple of weeks, he’d either been really touchy and affectionate or jealous and moody. All because you never called him oppa? And why should you? You’ve never been a huge fan of those honorifics anyways, always finding them super dated. Not to mention the fact that Yugyeom repeatedly calls you noona knowing how much you hate it.

“You’re being weird, babe, go to sleep.” You didn’t want to have this conversation right now, but Yugyeom stopped you before you could turn away from him.

“I’m serious, Y/N, I just want to hear you say it.” Yugyeom’s lips gently brush against your neck, fully knowing that it’s a very sensitive spot for you. “You’re so respectful when you talk to Jaebum-hyung.”

He tries to hide the bitterness in his voice when he says Jaebum’s name, but you can clearly hear it and it’s time like these when your age difference, albeit small, can get on your nerves a bit. “That’s because Jaebum throws a fit whenever someone doesn't call him hyung.” Yugyeom huffs out a breath, clearly irritated. “Look, can we just go to sleep? I’m super tired. I love you, okay?”

You move back to your original position so your back is facing him. You didn’t really want to have a conversation like this so late at night especially with Bambam sleeping on the other side of the room. The exhaustion from the day is finally wearing on you and just before you drift off to sleep, Yugyeom’s voice catches your attention.

“Love you more, noona.”

 

 

Yugyeom hasn’t brought up the "oppa" thing since that night. You were afraid that you might have embarrassed him, but it seemed as though it didn’t bother him at all. If you had to be honest, you were thankful that he didn’t mention it. You were at your apartment studying for an exam you had later in the week. The place was fairly quiet since Joohyun was out on a date with her girlfriend, so you had your TV playing in the background for white noise. You were engrossed in what you were doing; you didn’t notice that your giant boyfriend made his way inside using the spare key that you gave him. Yugyeom tried his best to stay hidden as you were hunched over your desk, typing away on your laptop. But as he came closer to you, he tripped over some clothes on the floor.

You jumped at the sound, turning to see Yugyeom on your floor. You tried your best not to laugh at him, but he looked pretty cute lying there on his back. You got up from your desk and offered a hand to help him up which he gladly took. “Were you trying to scare me?” you ask, a grin on your face.

“Didn’t do a good job, did I?” he jokes as he gets himself to his feet before placing a kiss on your forehead. “Joohyun isn’t home?” You shook your head and Yugyeom subsequently leaned in closer to press your lips together in a more intimate kiss. You chuckle a bit as he tries to put your bodies closer together, desperate for your touch, and you wrap your arms around his neck. The two of you haven’t been like this since he brought up the whole “oppa” thing and you missed being like this with him.

Yugyeom led you through your apartment until the both of you ended up on your couch with you sitting on Yugyeom’s lap, his favorite position to have you in. His hands slip under your shirt, easily pulling it over your head and the smile on his face grows when he notices that you aren’t wearing a bra. A set of lips circle around your nipple and you gasp, fingers curling through Yugyeom’s dark hair. With one hand at the small of your back, Yugyeom uses the other to slip under your shorts, his fingers getting coated by your wetness.

“Will Joohyun be pissed if we do it on the couch?” One of Yugyeom’s fingers is suddenly inside of you making you let out a broken whine.

“I doubt it- _ah_.” Your voice comes out in a high pitch as Yugyeom teases you with his finger. “Wouldn’t surprise me if she and Seulgi fooled around here too. Fuck, baby, do _something_.” You beg, growing frustrated with Yugyeom lazily moving inside of you. The two of you haven’t properly had sex in a while and despite the fact that he had been acting like a brat lately, you missed being like this with him.

Yugyeom tuts at you and bites gently at your nipple. “Y/N, I need to get you ready first.” By then, two of Yugyeom’s fingers are inside you and you were growing more and more impatient. “You really want me that bad?”

“Yes! Yes, please baby _please_!” Your face was in the crook of Yugyeom’s neck, panting heavily against his skin. Hands rushing to take your boyfriend’s clothes off, but he stopped you. “Come on, Yugy-”

Yugyeom’s eyes darken and you shudder at his intense stare. He’s never been so dominant like this before and, surprisingly, it was turning you on. The pad of his thumb slowly circled your clit making you whimper under his touch. Yugyeom leaned in closer to you until your foreheads were touching.

“Do you want oppa to fuck you, baby?”

You whine, digging your nails into Yugyeom’s shoulders just to have something to hold on you while his fingers stretch you open. “You _can’t_ be serious-” Just then, Yugyeom removes his hand away from your center, leaving you empty.

“Come on, Y/N. Be a good girl for oppa, okay?”

You bite your bottom lip, debating on whether or not to suck up your pride and give into him. His hand returns to slowly rub in between your folds and your patience starts to wear thin. It was sort of humiliating to know that he could get you like this and he hasn’t even fucked you yet.

Yugyeom shrugs, “If you’re not gonna be good, we can just stop-”

“No, oppa, I’m sorry!” you shout, your cheeks turning red from the embarrassment. “I’ll be good for you, oppa, _please_!”

The grin that forms on Yugyeom’s face is so terrifying that you have to look away from. He lifts you up slightly to strip you of your shorts as your hands unbuckled his belt. When you got his dick out, you immediately started stroking. Yugyeom fished a condom from his back pocket and you wanted to roll your eyes, knowing that he had most likely planned all of this, but you were too needy to care right now.

Yugyeom rips the foil off the condom with his teeth and slowly rolls it on his erection. He lifts you up but before he lets you do anything, he looks you in the eye. “Let oppa take control, okay baby?” he says, grabbing hold of your hips. You nod your head and Yugyeom allows you to slowly sink down on his cock. You cry out, hands reaching out to rip off the younger’s shirt, wanting to see more of his body.

Once you were settled in Yugyeom’s lap, you circled your hips to get used to the intrusion. The high-pitched whines you were making were music to Yugyeom’s ears. After a while, you placed your hands on Yugyeom’s shoulders and look at up him.

“Ready, baby?”

“Y-yes oppa.” With that, Yugyeom’s hold on your hips tighten and he pushes into you. Soon enough you were bouncing on his cock and you couldn’t stop the noises coming from your mouth. “ _Fuck_!”

“Does it feel good, Y/N? You’re doing so good for oppa. Being such a good girl.” Yugyeom grunts out, biting at the skin of your neck sure to leave marks there which the boys will make fun of but also make them aware of who you belong to. “Come on, baby, answer me.”

Your fingernails dig into his skin as you try to find your words. Yugyeom’s thrusts were hitting you in the right spot and you could barely form a sentence. “S-so good, oppa- _ah_!” You hadn’t realized how wound up you were until you felt your release coming so soon. “Fuck fuck, oppa, I think-” You were cut off by an unexpected wave of pleasure and you let out a broken sob. “I think I’m gonna come, oppa-fuck!”

“So soon, baby? Can you hold it for oppa? You’re taking me so well.” Yugyeom shifts on the couch to change the angle of his thrusts and picks up his pace.

“Please! Please, can I come, oppa?” You beg, never feeling this submissive with Yugyeom before, mumbling “please” over and over again.

Yugyeom reached in between your bodies and rubbed at your clit. “It’s okay, Y/N, let go. Come for oppa, it’s okay.” And you cried out as the knot in your stomach snapped, releasing wave after wave of pleasure. Yugyeom quickly grabbed the bottom of your thighs and flipped you over so your back hit the couch, fucking you through your orgasm. Your legs shook from the intensity as you clenched around your boyfriend’s cock.

Yugyeom’s thrusts started to get sloppy, signaling to you that he was close too. As best as you could, you wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him closer to you and ran your fingers through his hair. “You’ve been so good to me, oppa. Come for me, please? _Noona_ wants to know if she did a good job.” You hear him let out a whimper, his dominant façade wearing off. It only took a few more thrust for Yugyeom to find his own release. After spilling into the condom, Yugyeom collapsed on top of you, nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck.

You let out a soft laugh, embracing the tired boy on top of you. “I didn’t know there was a side of you like this.” You say, kissing the side of his head. “What came over you?”

Yugyeom lifts his head up so he can look at you. “I don’t know. I just liked the thought of you calling me oppa. And now that I know I can get you all worked up like this, I kinda want you to say it more.”

You groaned pushing him away from you. “Yah! You’re too heavy go away.” Yugyeom smiles and pulls out of you, making you wince a bit. After he throws the condom away, he stretches out his hand and helps you off the couch.

“Shower?”

“Sure.”

“Can I still call you noona?”

“Fine! God, you’re lucky I love you.”

“Love you more, noona.”

 

 

It was movie night in the dorm and you were in the kitchen getting some extra snacks. With a few bags of chips tucked under your arm, you were looking through the fridge to find a soda that Yugyeom asked for. Noticing that they had run out, you called over your shoulder to let him know. “Hey, oppa, there isn’t any soda!” You shout, a sinking feeling growing in your stomach after you realized what you just said.

Loud bursts of laughter erupt from six boys as you turn beet red from the embarrassment. You look up and see that Yugyeom has the same look.

“Look, Y/N, your oppa’s turning all red.” Jackson teased as the other members held their sides from laughing too much. Yugyeom got up from the couch and walked over you, pulling you into his chest.

“They’re literally never going to let that go.” You groan, thankful Yugyeom’s body hiding your shame. Yugyeom only chuckled and kisses the top of your head.

“Yeah, you really screwed us over, noona.”

The two of you stay like that for a while and the laughter dies down a bit, but you can still hear Jackson and Bambam making jokes and saying “oppa” in a high-pitched tone to match your voice. You and Yugyeom don’t leave the kitchen in fear of being ridiculed again.

You look up at your boyfriend and pout. “I’m so sorry, Yugy.”

Yugyeom shrugs, “Don’t sweat it. I _guess_ we’ll just have to spend more time at your place.” He winks and you giggle.

“I love you.”

“Love you more, noona.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! check out my tumblr if you want!
> 
> http://poppunkjin.tumblr.com/


End file.
